Smutember 2017 - Day 10, Anal, Adrinette
by nautiscarader
Summary: Marinette and Adrien decide to try something new


\- Are you sure you don't want Chat to do it? He feels like the guy to experiment with.

Marinette giggled, and turned her head around to kiss her boyfriend. Adrien was right, of course. Nothing made her heart pump faster when he transformed into his alter-ego to test a new position, kink or even a toy. But in this case, she needed a bit more delicate handling. Chat, with his powerful thrusts and animalistic instincts wouldn't be a perfect candidate for having anal sex with... at least, Marinette thought, at that stage.

A bath helped her ease her mind and relax her muscles, which according to Alya should have helped her with the kink they were about to dive into. Sitting in his laps, Marinette enjoyed the delicate kisses Adrien kept peppering her neck with, as well as her breasts being gently kneaded by his hands. Sadly, Adrien had to stop those caresses, to prepare himself.

Marinette expected to feel the cold texture of lube first, but instead it was Adrien's fingers that traced the rim of her other hole, gently exploring the unknown territory. Following his move, Marinette slowly pulled herself onto all fours from her sitting position,to give Adrien better access to her rear. She didn't think that stimulating this part of her body could bring her pleasure, but she was proven wrong when a few moments later, when she was moaning under his wild, forbidden touch. Marinette replaced Adrien's fingers with her own, moving her hand between her breast and her clit, just in case his caresses wouldn't suffice. Following Alya's another piece of advice, Marinette tried taking deep breaths, partially to prepare herself for the inevitable contact with Adrien's penis, and partialy to make Adrien's job a bit easier.

That didn't happen for another minute or so, until Adrien moved to his knees and positioned himself against between her butt-cheeks. The first, slightly stingy feel of the lube covered Marinette's skin with goosebumps, prompting Adrien to work a bit more on her. Adrien traced her butt with his hands, trying to calm her down. Even though Marinette said nothing, Adrien knew she was probably as nervous as he. If he was in his costume, there would be no doubt that this evening would have started with a loud slap of his hand against her skin, but Adrien decided to leave his brave alter-ego for another occasion.

Low moans escaped Marinette's mouth when the tip of Adrien's condom-coated penis entered her butt, as slowly as possible, in order to catch any symptom of displeasure in her voice. But the alluring cries of his girlfriend not only did not stop, but strengthen in time, telling Adrien to go forth. Adrien couldn't see Marinette's face, twisting in peculiar kind of pleasure she hasn't felt since she made love, proper love, with him for the first time. Of course then neither of them knew each other's name, which oddly added to the erotic nature of their love-making. On the other hand, anal sex felt somehow reserved for them, Marinette thought.

As her fingers worked against her clit, Marinette experienced the odd combination of being filled to the brim, while having complete access to her opening. Slowly, under her inviting moans, Adrien begun retracting, filling the room with new series of cries of his writhing girlfriend. After that, he slightly sped up, trying to find the correct rhythm by listening to Marinette's voice. He wished they made love in front of mirror, so he could see her face as another indicator, but fortunately, Marinette guided him perfectly just with that.

With her fingers inside her, and Adrien's sensual thrusts, it came to no surprise that Marinette's orgasm crept up on her. She wasn't sure if anal played big or small part of it, or if she overstimulated her senses with more traditional methods, but in the end, she lay breathing heavily face down in her sheets, with her rump held up by Adrien's arms, as her shaky legs gave up as well.

\- Looks like it worked for you - Adrien huffed, after he pulled out, careful not to do any damage to the delicate rim of her entrance - I think we found ourself a new kink.

\- Mmm... maybe. - Marinette rolled to her back, finally able to see the face of er boyfriend - Or maybe you would like to try it next time?


End file.
